


Role Reversal

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2012, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Spain won the Euro 2012 Final. Some smut with some of my favorite sexy Spaniards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.  
> Hope you enjoy. Leave me some comments and/or kudos if you do! xx

Sergio’s eyes were a little hazy, his mind a _little_ fuzzy. It was a time to celebrate one of the biggest victories of his and his teammate’s lives… He was entitled to a drink…or seven. He might have been convinced he could taste colors and a little unsure of what his own name was, but he knew that touch.

He felt a familiar arm wrap around him, a familiar hand grip his shoulder, a luscious and (thank Dios) familiar voice whispering in his ear. His hands immediately rose to touch the arm. The fingers of his right hand ghosted over the soft pale skin and then he was grabbing. He couldn’t help it. He loved that arm. He loved everything about the man whispering things (such dirty, wonderful, beautiful things) into his ear.

“No more drinking, baby,” Fernando whispered. “I want you to sober enough to feel what I’m gonna do to you later.” Sergio just smiled and caressed Fernando’s arm, but part of him wanted to turn and jump on his lover. “I’m gonna take you so hard, Sese. Ohhh.” Fernando purred in Sergio’s ear. “It’s going to feel so good, Baby.”

Jesus was getting hard just watching them next to him. He could only imagine the things Fernando was saying to Sergio. Oh, how he wanted Sergio… Fernando too. He could barely stand it. He had to touch him, Sergio, them, Fernando. He had to. He reached out and caressed Sergio’s cheek – innocent enough.

Fernando squeezed Sergio shoulder when he felt Sergio twitch at the younger man’s touch. “Do you like that? When he touches you?” Sergio reached for Jesus’ hand when he pulled away. “Not now,” Fernando said, loud enough for both men to hear. “Jesus can join us later if you want, baby? You want that?”

Jesus’ heart jumped into his throat. Fernando had to be joking. Of course, he was. He was definitely joking. Jesus forced a small laugh and turned back to the scene in front of him. That really didn’t help him to calm down, to be less horny… Xabi looked like he was trying to take Arbeloa right there in front of everyone. Jesus crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He had to calm down. No way was Fernando serious.

 

Jesus might have been ashamed of what he was doing. He might have felt foolish even… If he hadn’t been so worked up, so hard up for Sergio and Fernando… ~~Sernando~~? He sat in front of the television in his Madrid hotel room, watching a video recording of one of their many celebrations. Fernando and Sergio were attached – as always – and he could swear Fernando’s tongue was on the back of Sergio’s ear as he whispered who knows what to Sergio.

Jesus concentrated on the way Sergio’s face looked as he listened, the way Fernando’s hands snaked across Sergio’s chest – perfect under a tight t-shirt, the way Sergio reached back to caress Fernando’s side. Jesus’s hand was in his boxers before he really had any conscious idea what he was doing. He let out a stuttered whimper as he began to stroke his hard, throbbing cock. He licked his lips and stared at Sergio’s hand, imagining it was wrapped around him, his long fingers encircling the shaft and stroking, easily at first, but then hard and determined. He imagined Fernando tongue on his ear, his hot breath blowing on it as he whispered dirty things – the same things he did to Sergio – into his ear.

He was close to coming. He could feel it. On the screen, Sergio had turned. Fernando’s lips were almost brushing against his. His groin burned. He was going to…

A knock at the door made him jump like someone had fired a warning shot in the air. He yanked his hands out of his boxers. His heart hammered in his chest. What if it was Del Bosque? Why would it be…? Another knock.

“Um, uh…c-co…” Jesus stopped. What if he said coming and his cock thought he was giving it permission? Jesus shook his head at the ridiculousness of his own thought and slid on his jeans. “Be right there!” He shouted, hoping his erection wouldn’t be too visible in his jeans. He started for the door, but remembered the television, on mute (that wouldn’t be suspicious…). He flicked it off with the remote and ran to the door.

He almost swallowed his own tongue when he looked through the peephole and saw Fernando’s face with Sergio’s behind it. He felt his chest tighten. Not the time to have a panic attack, he told himself. He rested his head on the door and took several deep breath.

“Jesus!” Fernando shouted.

Jesus jumped back away from the door. He hissed a swear word, a word he rarely used. He wasn’t ready for this. He was too nervous. He had never done this before. He had never even been with one man before, let alone two. He hadn’t even been with very many girls.

“Jesus! Open up! It’s Sergio!” Sergio’s words were less slurred than earlier in the day, but he still sounded drunk. Maybe he wouldn’t notice Jesus’ incompetence?

Jesus finally pulled open the door. “Sorry, guys,” he said, running a trembling hand through his jet black hair. “Wh- what…?”

“You know what…” Fernando said, placing his palm in the center of Jesus’ chest and pushing him backward. Jesus stumbled and almost fell, but he righted himself at the last second. Sergio walked in behind Fernando and shut the door. Fernando grabbed a fistful of Jesus’ red Spain tee and pulled him close. “We want you,” he whispered. His mouth was pressed to Jesus’ ear.

Jesus’ heart skipped a beat. His hands shook. “I… I…”

“Fer, you’re scaring him, baby,” Sergio said. He gently grabbed Jesus’ wrist and dragged him to the bed. “It’s okay, Jesus,” Sergio whispered in his ear. The tip of Sergio’s tongue flicked over the sensitive skin of Jesus’ ear. Jesus shivered. Sergio chuckled. His laugh sounded like the sweetest song Jesus had ever heard. “You want me, don’t you, baby?” Sergio grazed his teeth over Jesus’ earlobe.

Jesus couldn’t help shivering again. “S – si, si,” he muttered.

Fernando walked over and pushed Sergio away. Sergio was content to pull back, whip his shirt off and then lie back next to Jesus. He slid his hand under Jesus’ shirt and caressed his back while Fernando whispered to him. Fernando slid onto Jesus’ lap and attacked the ear Sergio hadn’t been licking. “You want _me_ too, don’t you, Jesus? You want us both?” Jesus was afraid to speak, afraid what his voice might sound like. He nodded. Fernando trailed his fingertips down the side of his neck; Sergio’s flickered over the small of his back.

“You want our mouths on you?” Fernando whispered. His tongue traced the curve of Jesus’ ear. Jesus shuddered and nodded. “You want to watch us together?” Fernando hissed. Jesus nodded eagerly. He wanted that so much. “You want to watch me fuck Serg?” Nod. “I’m gonna fuck him so hard.” Fernando rode up on Jesus, grinding on his erection. Jesus whimpered. “Mmm. You’re so hard, baby. You want us to help you with that?” Jesus nodded. He was about to come just from Fernando’s words. “You want Sergio’s mouth on you?” Nod. “His mouth is so _hhhot_ and wet.” Fernando dipped his head and licked Jesus’ neck. Jesus clawed the bed next to his hips.

“Ferrr,” Sergio whined. “Fer, I want him now.”

Jesus’ stomach flipped as Fernando slid off his lap. Fernando pulled his own shirt off and then manhandled Jesus out of his. They were both thrown to the floor so fast Jesus didn’t even see where they landed. Sergio sat up and gently pushed Jesus onto his back. His legs dangled over the side of the bed. Sergio’s hand trailed over his chest and he kissed his tan skin while Fernando unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He took his socks as well and tossed everything over with the shirts.

Sergio’s tongue was flicking over Jesus’ nipple while Fernando’s hands ran up the insides of his thighs. When he reached the part of his thighs that met his crotch, he massaged gently and sucked at the skin just under the hem of his boxer shorts. Jesus moaned and scratched at the bed so hard his fingertips were white. Fernando slid his fingers under the legs of his shorts. Jesus twitched. “Put those fingers to good use, Jesus,” Fernando purred against Jesus’ smooth skin. “Grab me or Sese.” Jesus’ fingers trembled. He wanted to touch them, both of them, but he was so nervous. Fernando pulled his left hand out of Jesus’ shorts and forced Jesus’ hand into Sergio’s hair. “Pull on it a little. He likes that.”

Sergio gave a little growl and clamped his teeth down on Jesus’ nipple. Jesus squealed and pulled at Sergio’s hair. Sergio growled louder and moved his mouth to Jesus’. Fernando’s blood pressure rose as he watched his lover’s tongue slide into the other man’s mouth. He gave an angry growl and pushed Sergio back. Sergio’s eyes widened. Fernando smashed their mouths together. “No mouth kissing,” he mumbled as he assaulted Sergio’s mouth. “That’s all mine.”

Jesus watched, in awe, as the two lovers crashed together over him, hands in each other’s hair, lips sliding against each other, tongues darting in and out of mouths. He was so hard it hurt. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to come while he watched their perfection… But he didn’t dare move. Fernando was clearly calling the shots in this…whatever this was. ~~Threesome~~? ~~Fantasy~~?

Fernando pulled back and grabbed Sergio’s left arm. Jesus was slightly afraid of what he might do with it, where might put Sergio’s hand? Fernando lifted the inside of Sergio’s forearm to his mouth and placed little kisses on the Elvish tattoo Sergio had there. “You’re mine,” He mumbled against Sergio’s skin.

Sergio pulled Fernando’s face to his, muttered, “I’m yours,” and kissed his lips.

Fernando trailed his hand down over Jesus’ stomach while he kissed Sergio. Jesus moaned. Watching them while Fernando touched him was almost too much to handle. He cried out when Fernando slid his hand into his boxers and grabbed his cock. Fernando pulled away. His thumb was working over the tip of Jesus’ cock. It was sticky with pre-cum. Fernando moaned low and bit Sergio’s lip. Jesus wanted to watch them, but his eyes rolled back in his head. “He’s ready for you, baby. He’s _so_ ready.”

Sergio pulled back and looked down at Jesus. “Are you ready?” He asked, caressing his arm.

“Uungh, yes,” Jesus groaned.

Fernando finally pulled his hand away from his cock. Jesus’ black boxers quickly joined the rest of his clothing on the floor. Sergio rubbed Jesus’ stomach just above his crotch. He looked to Fernando for permission. Fernando nodded. Sergio dipped his head and swirled his tongue over the salty tip of Jesus’ cock. Jesus moaned and groaned. He grabbed at the blanket, Sergio’s hair, his back, his shoulder…

Fernando climbed onto the bed behind Sergio and started the process of taking his pants down. He kissed the small of his back as he pulled his boxers down. Fernando removed the lube from the pocket of his jeans and squirted some on his finger. Sergio moaned around Jesus’ cock as Fernando began massaging Sergio’s entrance. Jesus moaned and whimpered. Sergio sucked hard and bobbed his head up and down.

Fernando jammed his first finger in without warning and Sergio cried out around Jesus, sending vibrations all through him. “I’m gonna come,” Jesus panted. His sweat covered chest heaved. Sergio bobbed a few more times and Jesus came hard into his mouth with a loud guttural cry.

Sergio lapped up everything Jesus had to offer and moved his face to Jesus’ stomach. He groaned and panted against it as Fernando scissored two fingers inside him. Jesus caressed his hair lazily. Fernando drilled another finger in, earning a cry from Sergio. Sergio bit down on Jesus’ tender skin. Jesus wailed and tugged hard at his hair. Sergio licked and sucked the bite marks to apologize.

“Are you ready, Baby?” Fernando asked. Sergio nodded and Fernando pulled his fingers out. He climbed off the bed and shed his clothes as quickly as possible. Sergio crawled up on the bed and lay on his back. He knew Fernando liked him that way. Fernando climbed between his legs. Sergio wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled Fernando down.

Jesus turned his head to watch them. Their cocks were grinding together as they kissed, moaning and whimpering into each other’s mouths. Jesus tingled.

Fernando pulled away from Sergio’s mouth, but kept his head low. He turned his fiery eyes to Jesus and grinned flirtatiously, and maybe a little devilishly. His hand trailed down Sergio’s side like he was daring Jesus to look. Jesus gulped, but kept his eyes on Fernando’s. “You watching, Baby?” Fernando purred. Jesus nodded. “Keep watching… You’re next.” Fernando’s long lashed eyelids closed before he tucked his face against Sergio’s neck. Jesus’ breathing hastened at the soft suckling sound Fernando’s mouth made against Sergio’s supple skin. Fernando kissed Sergio’s mouth again and then lifted his hips. He guided his cock in and shoved in, all at once.

Sergio shouted a string of obscenities and growled. “Fuck, Fer. Oh, baby. Fuck,” he panted.

“Fuck, Serg. Baby, ah, fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Fernando grunted. He rocked his hips only slightly, giving Sergio time to adjust to the intrusion.

Jesus bit his lip as he watched Fernando’s profile. His eyes were creased, his jaw tight. Jesus slowly began to stroke himself. Fernando rocked his hips harder. Sergio moaned and pulled Fernando down to kiss him. When he pushed Fernando’s face away, he said, “Just fuck me, Fer. Fuck me hard.”

Jesus stroked in time with Fernando’s thrusts which became fast and hard quickly. Sergio’s moaning was more than Jesus could handle. He bit his lip to avoid making any noise of his own. He didn’t want to disturb them.

“Oh, Sese, uuugh, you feel so good, Sese,” Fernando panted as he thrust hard into his lover.

“Fer, oh, fuck. So good.” Sergio howled. “Right there, baby. Fucking right there.”

A few moments later, Sergio and Jesus came at the same time. “Fuck, Serg!” Fernando shouted when Sergio clinched his muscles around him as he came in hot spurts. Sergio moaned and groaned.

Jesus whimpered softly and fell limp onto the bed. Fernando glanced over as he came. “You’re fucking beautiful, Jesus,” he panted. Jesus’ entire body was glistening with sweat and he shimmered. Fernando turned back to Sergio and pounded in one last time to release all that he had deep into his lover. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing Sergio’s lips.

Fernando collapsed onto Sergio’s chest. “Come here, Jesus,” he whispered, waving him over. Jesus was spent, but he inched over to the couple. Fernando kissed his neck. “Give us a few minutes, baby, and then we’re all yours,” he whispered.

Jesus fell asleep with Fernando’s arm over him. Fernando and Sergio slipped off to take a shower. Whilst in the shower, Sergio opened Fernando up, stretching him properly, so he’d be ready for whatever he had in mind for Jesus. When they walked back into the bedroom, hair wet, but not dripping, Jesus was sitting up on the edge of the bed. He smiled sheepishly at them.

“You ready for the good stuff?” Fernando asked.

Jesus was afraid to tell him that it had all be “good stuff” to him, so he simply nodded and crawled up onto the bed.

Fernando grinned and crawled on with him with Sergio close behind him. “You do it,” Fernando said, tossing the lube to Sergio.

Sergio was more than happy to be the first one to get to have any appendage inside Jesus. He knew he was a virgin, so he took it as slow and easy as he possibly could. Fernando caressed his face and whispered sweet nothings in his ear when he cried. Sergio muttered apologies in several languages, but carried on with his task. When Jesus was ready, Sergio looked to Fernando. “Do you want him?”

Fernando shook his head. “You should take him. He wants you to.”

Sergio lubed more than he really needed to. He wanted it to be as easy for Jesus as it could be. Fernando straddled Jesus with his back to Sergio. He reached back and slowly stroked Jesus. “Jesus,” he whispered. Sergio lined himself up. “Do you wanna fuck me, Jesus?” Jesus just bit his lip. His eyes darted around. Fernando tightened his grip a little on his cock. “Just tell me, baby. Do you…want… to fuck me?”

“Si,” Jesus exclaimed. Sergio stopped what he was doing and squirted some lube on Fernando’s hand. Fernando covered Jesus’ cock with it. Then, he lined himself up over Jesus. Jesus sucked in a deep breath.

“Keep breathing, baby. You have to keep breathing,” Sergio instructed. Jesus nodded and took a few short, haggard breaths.

At the same moment that Sergio pushed in (half-way), Fernando sat down completely, taking Jesus’ full length inside him. He cried out and reached behind him for Sergio. Sergio held his hand while he grunted about how tight and hot and amazing Jesus was. Jesus moaned and whimpered and quaked under them.

“Fuck, Jesus, you are so hot,” Sergio panted. “You’re so fucking hot and…” Sergio rocked his hips and earned a nice moan from Jesus. “How is Fernando?” Sergio asked. “Tell him how he is. He likes that. He likes hearing how good he is” Sergio kissed Fernando’s should blade. “Tell him, Jesus,” Sergio pleaded as he tried to pull out and push back in.

Fernando lifted up and slid back down, moaning loudly. “How am I?” He gasped. “Come on, Baby. Tell me. Am I good?”

“Si, si,” Jesus gasped. “So fucking good!” He exclaimed when Fernando slammed down on him.

Fernando grinned. “There you go. Mmm. Fuck, you’re big. Big for being _so_ small.” Fernando picked up his pace at the same time Sergio seemed to find his rhythm. It was only a few moments before Jesus was wailing and shaking beneath them. Fernando jerked himself when he felt Jesus come inside him. Sergio came as soon as Jesus clinched even tighter around him. He smacked Fernando’s hands away from his cock and grabbed it himself, jerking him until he came all over Jesus’ chest.

“Fuck, fuck,” Fernando shouted. “Fuck, Serg.”

Sergio pulled out of Jesus and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Fernando dismounted Jesus and fell onto the other side of him. When he had calmed slightly, he curled into him and rested his head on the smaller man’s chest. Sergio mimicked him on the opposite side. “Was it good?” Fernando asked Jesus.

Jesus wondered why Fernando felt it necessary to ask. They had made him come three times in a short span of time. How could that not be good?! “Amazing,” he muttered.

“Let’s do it again,” Sergio said, yawning.

“Definitely, but not now. I’m too tired,” Fernando muttered. Moments later, their eyes closed and the three men fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
